


...and maybe we won't feel so alone

by NaomiLeyers



Series: of decisions never made and words never said [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: what really should have happened in Past Transgressions when Oenomaus and Gannicus talked





	...and maybe we won't feel so alone

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except the occasional plot, all the mistakes are my own and the title is from Ingrid Michaelson's Turn to Stone

“I fucked your wife,” Gannicus says quietly, which, truth to be told, is not how he imagined their talk would go. 

Oenomaus, to his credit, takes this new information without a blink. In fact, he doesn’t even get up and beat Gannicus senseless which is… mildly concerning.

“I know,” he says instead.

“You know,” Gannicus repeats, staring at him and Oenomaus lets out a tired sigh and gets up.

“It wasn’t that difficult to figure that out,” he remarks and fuck, he doesn’t sound angry or disgusted, just so fucking exhausted. Gannicus is redefining honorable at the moment.

“How did you-“ he starts and his brother cuts him off before he can continue.

“She was distracted. Heart-broken, you know? After Varus graced us with his presence. And you stopped seeing whores after it. You both seem to be suddenly soulless. Until, suddenly too, you weren’t. It wasn’t that difficult to figure it out after all.”

“You still haven’t killed me,” Gannicus says after a while and Oenomaus almost smiles at that. Almost.

“I wanted to,” he confesses and Gannicus flinches. 

“Melitta was my heart,” Oenomaus tells him calmly then, “the fairest woman I’ve ever met. I loved her. More than anyone. But you are my brother. And I love you almost just as much. I have lost one of you; I will not lose you too.” He does smile now. “Besides, if you were good enough for her, you are good enough for me too.”

“She loved you,” Gannicus says quickly, his voice trembling slightly, “she loved you more than she loved anyone else. She only went to me, because I was going to be sold.” 

Oenomaus stares at him for a while. Then he sighs deeply again and then he breaks the distance between them and hugs Gannicus, tightly, and Gannicus is pretty sure this is not what he expected when he entered his brother’s cell tonight, but hey, he isn't going to complain.

“Don’t get yourself killed,” Oenomaus tells him then, his face still buried in Gannicus’ hair. “I lost my wife. I refuse to lose my brother too.”

It doesn’t make things right, Gannicus thinks as he enters the Arena in the following afternoon, but it’s a start.

It’s a start.


End file.
